


call me?

by gaybestfriend



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, and fluff, bad grammars, hahahahahahaha, i swear this is not proofread, like FLUFF, super fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-25 23:47:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7551856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaybestfriend/pseuds/gaybestfriend
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>in which mingyu is the coolest barista in town, who has a silly crush on the boy who always come every thursday</p>
            </blockquote>





	call me?

**Author's Note:**

> posting meanie for the very first time here! not proofread, so a soft reminder there will be a bunch of errors lol. and i posted this on aff like a month ago? under the same pseudonyms hehe. enjoy it fellas!

"Chocolate frappe with whipped cream and cinnamon powder on top, the total is $3 and we'll call you once the drink is ready. Have a good day!" said a boy with grey hair and charming smile, behind he cashier desk. Posted a receipt in front of the coffee machine, he grabbed an empty glass and started to make the drink just like what it's written on the receipt. 

This was just the ordinary day of Kim Mingyu, being the barista slash cashier on the coffee shop owned by his uncle, Kim Minseok, he had to juggle between the cashier and also the barista once in a while. Usually, Seungkwan would manage the payment and all of that, but it seemed the smaller boy couldn't come up today because of the sudden extra class he had at his university. 

Mingyu lived an ordinary life just like the other boys at his age had; a wonderful parents, an amazing group of friends, and also a stable grades at university as pre-med student. He didn't really need a part time job, but he insisted to his parents he needed the extra money so he won't ask too much to his parents; which his parents agreed with such a wide and proud smile.

And the day had passed just like the usual, bunch of college girls and boys, some of them might happen to be his classmates; ordering drinks from him and asking for some extras, nothing out of the ordinary. 

Until a few weeks recently.. 

Mingyu never paid that much attention to the customers who often visited the cafe; he might recognize some familiar faces, who came to the coffee shop more than twice a week, but more than that, the tall boy didn't seem to care. But starting a few weeks ago, a particular person might catch his attention a little bit too much. 

\-----------

 

It was one fine Thursday, the weather was a little gloomy than the usual, wind blew softly against the tanned skin, we all could see thunder slightly blasting in the sky, indicating it might be raining in a few hour. Mingyu started his day just like usual, he stored his bag on the locker behind the kitchen, then he went to grabbed his apron that hugged his body perfectly. He washed his hand and drying it on his apron, as he read the receipt Seungkwan clipped in front of the coffee machine and started to making the drinks just like how its written on the paper; he also manage to scribble some encouraging words on the plastic cups, just in case the person who order the drink needed those words. It won't hurt Mingyu thought. 

Just half an hour after his shift started, he felt a light tap on his shoulder, to found out Seungkwan asked him to handle the cashier for fifteen minutes because he really needed to pee and he couldn't hold it anymore. 

"Sure, I'll handle it. Just go before it spills everywhere" joked Mingyu to the caramel haired boy as he walked behind the cashier, he thought why not helping his co-worker for a few minutes, he had nothing to do either way. 

He absentmindedly hovering his fingers above the cashier's keyboard, daydreaming a little about his upcoming project that needed to be collected two weeks from now, he was thinking to make a list he needed to buy and the books he needed to read; and suddenly he heard the bell rang, signaling someone has just opened the door, and automatically, just like how his uncle taught him, he greeted the person loudly 

"Welcome to the Sugar & Cream, what can I help you?" he smiled at the man in front of him, who seemed to busy to notice Mingyu because of the earphones he had; but as if the universe playing tricks on them, the man suddenly pulled the earphones out and smiled back at Mingyu, seemed like he gained his consciousness back. His eyes darting on the menu board above Mingyu, before he asked to the tall boy

"Is there any recommendation what's good here?" the voice that just came out from the said man, might be lower than Mingyu thought it could be, with a lean figure, tousled jet black hair and pale complexion, no way a man could have such a heavy voice. 

Mingyu shook his head, in order to clear his thought, answered politely to the boy "It depends, if you like sweet you can take the Green Tea Frappe, but if you like to have your daily dose of coffee intake, I suggest you take Americano" again, he smiled while answering the man's question, the grey haired boy didn't understand why it seemed so easy for him to smile at this certain guy in front of him. Not that he thought this boy was cute, nope, definitely not.

The other man seemed in deep thought before he went for the americano, mumbling about something related to due-date of his assignment or something, Mingyu couldnt really catch it. 

Because Seungkwan hadn't comeback, yet, Mingyu had to take over the coffee machine by himself, he pulled the plastic cup and sharpie marker, as he asked "and your name is?" without look the the man

"Wonwoo, Jeon Wonwoo" the man asked, as he typed on his phone furiously 

"Okay, it will be right away"

Barely 5 minutes since Mingyu promised his drink, he already handed to cup back to Wonwoo, who gladly accepted the drink and saying a loud thanks to Mingyu before dashing out from the front door. Mingyu had no idea why, but it seemed, inside his heart, he silently wished, he would meet the other boy again. 

\-----------

 

Mingyu didn't see him the next day. 

And the next next day, 

And the next next next day. 

He sighed as he glanced to the glass door, and pouts while pulling another plastic cup to made the orders 

"What are you looking at?" Mingyu's head turned as he heard, Seokmin, his other co-worker beside Seungkwan, asked him while raising an eyebrow 

Mingyu just shrugged and continue working

He sighed again, and convinced himself 

"Maybe he's just some random guy who happened walked in the neighborhood" 

\-----------

 

A week had passed and now it's Thursday again, the certain image of jet black haired boy had long forgotten behind the back of Mingyu's mind, because of the pilling up assignments and covering up some Soonyoung's shift on Tuesday morning. 

Mingyu felt like going back to bed because he was to tired to think of anything, but he had no one to cover him up, so he had no choice but work, work, work. 

The bell had been constantly ringing, Seungkwan hadn't stop taking order from customer who kept coming every minutes, it seemed like people were in need of coffee because of the cold weather. 

Mingyu busying himself behind the coffee machine, taking cups from Seungkwan who wrote their names on the plastic coffee; in order to help Mingyu's job on making the drinks. The grey haired boy hummed slightly as he shook the whipped cream can and sprayed the content prettilyy, he ended it with a satisfied smile as he put the lid carefully, he shouted the name that written on the cup, then handed it to the owner not forgetting to say "have a good day ahead!" i which making some customers blushing because of his charming and blinding smile. 

The work itself was pretty hectic until 4 in the noon, the sun had almost set, and some of the customers inside the coffee shop had started to fold their laptops and their books, some yawns could be heard. Seungkwan thought no one would come so he excuse himself to get some drinks, therefore he asked Mingyu to guide the cashier again, and Mingyu couldn't say no because he knew how hard Seungkwan had to work today, explaining to the customers the same menu, again and again that day. 

Mingyu didn't think anyone would come up for a coffee at this hour, because mostly people was about to go home and get some rest, instead of getting another cup of coffee for that day. But maybe, Mingyu was wrong. Or maybe, the universe had another plan on its sleeve. 

\-----------

 

The bell rang again it startled Mingyu a little, because he never thought he will see this man in front of him again; so instead of the usual greetings, he said "Hi! What can I get you this time?" 

The boy infront of him seemed to be in shock, to see his eyes widens, "Whoa? You remember me?" eyes flew to the name tag Mingyu wore, "Mingyu-ssi?" 

Mingyu blushed at the question, he shrugged, leaving the boy in confusion; but luckily, Wonwoo didn't push further,

"A cup of Americano please" he beamed to the slightly taller boy who raised his eyebrow, "Why?" asked Wonwoo

"You are getting a cup of coffee, at this hour?" 

"Err.. Yeah. I just have this assignment to finish by tomorrow morning, I'm pulling all nighter" Wonwoo sighed, and immediately apologize at his sudden confession to the stranger in front of him 

"No worries, you don't need to apologize. It's okay. Just wait, your order will be up in a few minutes" Mingyu quickly answered and pick up the plastic cup, getting the drinks ready 

"But I haven't paid for it yet" protested the smaller boy, in which earning a grin from the barista "It's on me, I hope it'd help to lift a burden on your shoulder" said Mingyu, with his charming, dazzling and blinding smile, who worked like magic on Wonwoo, resulting a heated up cheeks in between that thick scarf that wrapped Wonwoo's neck. 

"Thanks, Mingyu-ssi" Wonwoo bowed politely right after Mingyu handed the drink, the boy walked slowly as he kept turning back to wave at Mingyu, who smiled stupidly at the retreating back 

Little did he know, Seungkwan watched him all along with a teasing smile on his lips. 

 

\-----------

 

Gossip spread faster than a virus, the whole crew knew about the incident between Mingyu and the thick scarf guy, whose name remained unknown to Seungkwan and the rest

"Why won't you tell us his name?" pleaded Seungkwan as he clung to Mingyu's arms 

"No way I'm telling you" Mingyu answered cooly while trying to get Seungkwan off his arms

Seungkwan whined, and kept shaking Mingyu's arm, "Whyyyyyyyy?????" 

"Because you would stalk him before I do" he blew raspberry to the caramel haired man, running quickly while tying his apron, once he had a chance to run away from Seungkwan, who pouted and mumble "Stingy giant!" 

 

\-----------

 

It's Thursday again. 

And Mingyu found himself making a drink for Wonwoo, again. 

And he also found out, every Thursday, Wonwoo had to met his professor who happened work at the art gallery across the coffee shop, after Wonwoo's random first try, he thought this cafe suited his taste the best so why not getting more cups of coffee from this shop.

And today, Wonwoo went home with a smile on his lips as he sipped his Americano happily, even it made him couldn't sleep for the night, when he did not have anything to finish. 

But at least he could see a certain grey haired male with dazzling smile. 

\-----------

 

Mingyu knew when Thursday came, it meant he could see Wonwoo, therefore he couldn't help but feeling giddy, as the day kept coming closer and closer. He walked a lot faster on Thursday, he even woke up earlier and a lot more cheerful. This sudden change of course didn't go unnoticed by Seungkwan, who decided to pestering him with question but failed nonetheless. 

It's Thursday

and Mingyu cannot help to feel excited

as he repeatedly glance through the main entrance,

silently wishing everytime he hears the bell rings,

to be the boy he's been looking for.

\-----------

 

It was the tenth week since Mingyu met Wonwoo (not that he counted, please) who became a regular costumer every Thursday. Mingyu had remember Wonwoo's order by heart, because the male who turned out to be older by months from him, had quite a strange taste, sometimes he likes the bitter americano, but sometimes, he often ordered sweet drink such as caramel frappe. 

Mingyu thought Wonwoo had a strange taste, but he never really mind about that, as long as he could feel the tips of Wonwoo's finger every time he handed the drink. 

\-----------

 

The next week, Mingyu found himself sulking because it was already 5 in the noon, but it seemed like the boy he'd been looking for was nowhere to be seen. Usually Wonwoo always visited the cafe around 1 or 2 o'clock. Never late than that. 

It didn't help that Seungkwan kept teasing him about waiting for the prince charming, earning a loud laugh from LeeChan, the youngest intern they had for this batch. So, he decided to just cleaned all the empty tables in order to forget about Wonwoo, but he failed miserably as he swiped the table with washcloth. He kept mumbling while cleaning the table near the glass door, so he didn't realize someone was about to enter the cafe at the same time he straightened his back and turn around; resulting both parties to collided and almost fall to the concrete ground, but luckily a pair of strong arm manage to balance both of them so they didn't completely fall. 

Mingyu closed his eyes as he waited for his body to bumped the hard floor, but he didn't feel anything, instead he felt a pair of strong arms holding his own, and he felt warm breath ghosting over his cheeks, he knew the other person must be very close to his position now. Slowly but carefully, he started to open his right eye, in embarrassment because he caused such a commotion like this; but instead of apologizing, he squealed and jump a meter away when he found out who he just bumped into. 

A certain with charcoal like eye, jet black hair, lean body and white complexion.

Jeon Wonwoo. 

Who has been the star of his wet dream for a couple of weeks 

He blushed at the sudden memories 

"You okay?" Wonwoo asked, hand reaching out for Mingyu, who suddenly jumped backward and winches slightly as he bumped into the table behind him, what a clumsy, scolded Mingyu to himself. 

"I'm fine. Just being my usual self, the klutz" Mingyu mentally face palming himself, because he might revealing too much information about himself, before anything could get more awkward, he asked "aren't you here for the coffee? What can I get you?" 

Instead of answering, Wonwoo just smiled and pulled a post it out of his pocket and suddenly plastered it on Mingyu's head, making the taller boy squealed at the contact, but before Mingyu could read what's on the note, he heard the door rang again, signaling someone just got out from the door.

Hurriedly Mingyu took off the note and read a number written on it, he looked outside the glass door, at the same time Wonwoo turned around, he had his hand all folded but thumb and pinky fingers sticking out, as he mouthed 

"Call me" 

Mingyu looked down on the note on his hand, smiling sheepishly as he pull out his phone to save the number 

"To the cutest barista, who's sweeter than the sugar, and smoother than the cream, Mingyu-ssi.  
Pls do call me!"

**Author's Note:**

> i know, it sucks.


End file.
